A Diamond can't be broken
by Coldblooded beauty
Summary: You never know where life will take you right? After a history of violence a girl with a dark past takes a different turn. Now that human kind knows about the supernatural all cards are on the table...or are they? Humans born with special gifts, an evil darker than any shadow and a bond steadily created between two people deprived of love their whole lives.
1. I want to know

loud

It was so fucking loud

That's to be expected in a hospital. Especially now, with a car crash that happened two blocks away. Doctors running around and barking out orders, nurses trying to keep up and keep the patients alive while desperately trying to figure out how much damage was done as fast as they could and not screwing up in the process.

And here I was, sitting on my ass with my feet up. Trying to watch the program on the TV that was up on the wall.

The hospital pharmacy I was in charge of was relatively small and, quite literally, in the middle of the hospital. Who the hell was idiotic enough to put a pharmacy boot in the middle of the waiting room must have been dropped on their head when they were born. Or better yet, maybe the moronic doctor that dropped the baby now owns the hospital and decided to put it where it is. My nice, circular prison did not give me much privacy, not that I really gave a shit. I could tune out people and stay sharp at the same time easily.

A sharp noise of panic to my right caught my attention, there was something about it that was different from the other cries of desperation. Particularly because the people from the car crash were all unconscious and were taken to the Trauma rooms.

No this was the cry of a soul lost and on the edge of a breaking point. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw a crying woman being held back by a crying man as she tried to hold on to the gurney with a girl on it. Unconscious and pale as death, she didn't look like she was gonna make it. The dark circles under her eyes signaled brain damage of some sort. Most of the time eye bags weren't serious, hers though, they were so black that even a man sleep-deprived for three weeks wouldn't have them. Not that that person would be alive. Normal humans die after a week without sleep, although there are those who can push it to the extreme.

She was taken away to an ER if I was not mistaken. After she was gone out of sight I turned back to the TV. Wasn't anything I could do, well not with my restrictions. I may know my way with medicine but since I don't have the diploma for it I can't go near patients.

That and the issue of having the mutant gene made many people wary. I still don't know how I would have been hired if it Wasn't for doc Snow, Dean of medicine. I almost snorted at the thought of him. Guy was capable and serious. Saw a person by their worth and was fair no matter what they were, just wish he wasn't an uptight ass all the time.

Not my fucking problem, I thought as I sharpened my hearing so I could actually hear what the News was saying.

It's been a year since the assassination of King Enki and normal humans found out about demons and genetically enhanced humans such as myself. By the lord that must have been one of the darkest days in recent history. Came to me as a surprise, the death of that demon was unexpected. I remember hearing about him winning while being in demon world. He seemed like one of those demons that actually gave a damn about something other than taking the throne just to be in power.

Explains why he was killed.

Not that humans were any different. Known for our violence, we did worse things, killing a ruler because he was actually kind was nothing new.

"Cifer!"

I felt my eyebrow twitch at the nauseating voice but refused to show any other annoyance. Blondie was not worth it.

There she was, in all her bitchy glory, walking dramatically with her clipboard and white coat hanging off one shoulder. I had to admit it was amusing to see her this way. Miss pain in the neck always had the need to be perfect. From the tight bun with all the strands in place to the painted toenails on her feet. Her insecurity always made me chuckle, then again who was I to say anything. I always sought to be perfect as well, just in ways that actually mattered.

"Yes Dr. Parker? You are quite in a hurry, do you wish for a repeat of last night?"

She stopped in front of the boot, anger making her strict blue eyes come alive with an inferno I only see when she deals with incompetent imbeciles that gave the wrong needle or mix up files, or whatever other stupid move they make. The woman had no mercy when it came to things like that.

It was about the only thing I liked about her.

"I have no time for this, you are needed upstairs now. The Chief is putting you in charge of the patients on the first floor. They all have their files so you will know what you must give them."

I raised in eyebrow. What was she smoking? "You are saying that I have permission to give the patients their medication directly? I am surprised, given the fact you don't trust freaks."

She flinched at that. Knowing full well what I was referring to. I nearly laughed but I wasn't petty. I did not give a damn about their opinions, although most of the people here accepted me. The nurses were nice most of the time but I did catch a bit of fear here and there from time to time. The surgeons didn't care for me much. Rich kids with diplomas for cutting into people tended to not care for those "beneath" their station.

Regular doctors without specialization weren't as lenient. More than once had I felt their scathing glares but of course, they would look away as soon as I turned. Bunch of cowards. Their bitterness at not being more plus me, someone who never even went to medical school is working here, must do wonders for their self-esteem.

Not my fault I had talent and was an exception.

"The accident was serious, the casualties are huge with this one. Most doctors are here and the ORs are filled, we need someone to take care of the ones upstairs because the first floor is packed with patients in need of scheduled medication. The nurses need help and it will take time for those with the day off to come back here. Precious time."

I could only guess how the traffic looked like. The accident occurred on the main road so I bet it was packed. And this hospital seriously needed more staff.

I rose from my seat, taking my name tag. Usually they don't let me deal with the patients, well other then giving them medicine prescribed here at the boot and diagnosing them once in a while when all others were stuck. I was good at my job. Knowing if a person got sick by consuming drugs or something akin to them or hell, tried new ones that were not even known by some was my specialty and was the best part of my job. I actually liked solving mysteries and helping people.

It was a nice change for someone like me. Violence has always been a part of my life and always will be. Hell, it's what meant being what I am.

But it was refreshing to use my skills for something good.

As I exited the boot I eyed the lose strands of her usually perfect bun."You should go wash your face, you look like hell."

"No time." She growled out. Alright so there were two things I liked about her. She wasn't afraid of me unlike the sissies I had to deal with here. Made her almost tolerable.

Almost.

She shoved the clipboard in my hands. It had the names of all the people I needed to go to on upstairs. Twenty six, well at least I won't be bored anymore.

After reading what was needed for each patient I stuffed my black medicine bag. I never actually used it before since there was no need. No time like the present.

I walked away without saying a word and she ran off as someone called out for assistance. The elevator was down the hall and usually my boots would echo but the noise of chaos drowned them out. Not that I couldn't be quiet, stealth was also a skill of mine.

My white coat swished behind me, a month into this job and I still wasn't used to wearing it. I find it annoying for my height even if it was in my size. I did not dislike it though, made me feel like one of those children whose dream of being a super hero came true.

The elevator wasn't occupied when I entered it, the chaos wasn't effecting this part of the hospital. It was cut off precisely in case of emergencies, to be free just in case for some other importance that needed immediate attention.

I got to the first floor and walked out. The white that surrounded me was almost blinding and the hall was empty. I hated white walls, it brought back unpleasant flashes before I could will them to stay buried as I always commanded them to be.

I stopped in front of the first room and glanced at the clipboard. First patient was a fifty two year old woman. A regular human with heart problems.

I didn't bother knocking, I opened the door and was greeted by pale green eyes, they lost their color with age.

A kind smile was sent my way. "Hello, are you going to give me my medicine? I didn't think a doctor would come see an old woman for that."

"I am not a doctor." I said plainly. No use in lying in this situation. "I am a pharmacist, all the doctors and nurses are occupied right now. There was an accident on the main road." I opened my bag and took out Anticoagulants, also known as blood thinners. They didn't literally thin blood, just reduced clots. And they also prevent blood cell fragments from sticking to the walls of blood vessels.

"Oh dear." Her eyes widened and then narrowed. "Must have been those filthy inhumans or demons. It was truly a dark day when we discovered such filth lived among us."

I nearly went still from that. A bigot. I was not surprised, takes more than a year for people to get used to such a change. I heard that the new king is giving his best to keep all under control now that the portals to the human realm remain opened. Still, many would prefer that they stayed on their own side. People didn't give a damn about someone elses difficulties, they wanted their own safety bubble just as it was, safe.

I felt a cruel smile wanting to make its way across my face. I did not allow it. Her opinion did not matter, weaklings with no power never did to me.

Well that wasn't exactly true. I would not be here if I didn't care. I realized deep inside of myself that those without power would always relay on those who had it. In a way, I felt it was the path I should have taken now. After you see so much death you learn how to appreciate life.

All life

I put the pills in a small cup and handed her a glass of water. "Why do you think it was them? It could have just as easily been the normal humans." She put the pills in her mouth and drank the water.

"Oh but I know, violence and death have become increased since last year. Rape, theft... all of it... it's horrible."

"It was horrible before it was known about them." I kept my tone neutral, did not let a spec of coldness enter it. "We are what we are and cannot change what is in our nature to be."

Her eyes grew suspicious. "You sound like you are defending them."

I turned around, not giving a damn about arguing with someone like her but hell... I never backed down from someone so I won't start now.

And it was in immense satisfaction that I left the room when I heard the plastic cup hit the floor. The fear in her gaze when I turned my head to her with a smirk on my face. The dread I could practically smell on her when she saw my eyes.

My next patient was a hanyou boy aged seven. Or at least that's how he looked like when I took him in. He grinned at me and I noticed one of his fangs were missing.

"Hello! I am Toga!"

"Yes I know, I have your name right here." This time I actually smiled. Ah half demons, most of them have a heart the size of the moon and are as pleasant as cool water on heated skin.

He sniffed the air. "You don't smell like that other lady that visited me this morning, even though you look a lot a like."

Almost all the nurses here are humans, less than a handful are otherwise. "I suppose it was a normal human that gave you your medication."

His eyes filled with wonder. "You... you are like one of those humans aren't you! That can use renki right?"

"It's reiki." I stated simply. "And no,I do not have reiki."

He looked at me with confusion now. And I stepped closer to him. I could feel it, he was some sort of cat. Rare to see a half demon that looked so human. Excluding the brown tail laying next to him and the fangs.

I noticed his nails were cut. Idiots. They keep doing that to demonic patients. When will they learn that claws grew back in a matter of hours. And weren't they tired of breaking nail files or whatever they use to cut them already? Given the fact how strong they were. He was so young though, I suppose it would be easier and take longer to grow back. Safety measures should be taken but something tells me there was more to it than that.

I took out the shot needed. He had a rare bone condition that made them heavier and thus was difficult for him to move around sometimes. Until he grows up and builds muscles they will be a problem. Oh yes, this case was much more interesting. Inhuman patients always tended to be the more interesting ones. Mostly because they don't get sick. But through the mixing of blood such as in this boy's case, it awakened a biological reaction of the mixed cells of a human and a demon. It triggered chemicals that changed the way his bones were built. It wasn't causing him any pain, in fact one day it will be a strength. I can bet my ass that when he grows up he will have some intriguing power that comes from his bones.

"So you are... how was it... an abnormal one?" He had difficulty saying the word.

The boy was sharp. "Yes,now lie on your stomach."

I swear his eyes lit up even more than when he thought I was a reiki user. "Oh! I can't believe it! I have _never_ met an abnormal one before!" Suddenly he remembered what I was holding and his eyes dimmed a bit. "Do I really have to again?" His voice was so small but I can tell he was trying to be brave in spite of it. It wasn't easy. While his condition didn't pain him, the liquid he is injected with here did sting. The bright side is the pain wore of in a couple of minutes.

"Just this one left and you will be done for today." He still didn't seem all that thrilled, suddenly it hit me. "Where is your family?"

"It's only my dad and me, mom died while she gave birth to me."

My expression didn't change. "Where is your father?"

"He was here this morning but he had to go back to work."

Well there was no way around it, he was a child after all. "I will stay with you until the pain passes."

If he had actual cat ears they would have perked up from the droopy position they would have without a doubt been in.

"Really? Thank you!" He caught himself and a blush spread from his neck. "I-I mean you don't have to stay, you must be busy."

The corner of my lip twitched. Brave little shit. Cute, brave little shit. "I know I don't have to but you are a patient,I am supposed to be here in your time of need. Now lie down, when I am done giving you the injection I will hold your hand."

As I exited the room he called out,now lying down.

"Hey! Um..."

"Yes?"

"You... um have a really pretty name."

That made a light laugh escape my lips. The kid kept repeating it while he was clenching my hand. He had a firm grip.

"Thank you, yours is as well."

I strode down to the next room and continued so until I finished with all the patients. The kid was by far the most pleasant. The teenage bitch I dealt with last barely let me treat her, something about not liking the way I looked at her after I told her that I had other patients to deal with besides her and that that was the reason she had to wait so long.

Oh how I loved people like that.

I tossed the leftovers of my sandwich in the trash. God they needed to get better food. It was as dry as sand. The situation was much better now than it was this afternoon. The ones that weren't dead are now stabilized and I think even the road is unblocked, hopefully. Then again I don't really give a crap since I am walking home.

My shift ends in half an hour, I could use the night stride in the fresh air. I suppose I will go back to my little prison. Maybe I will be able to actually catch the whole news tonight.

He seemed so out of his zone, the King. Can he actually be considered one after that shitty finals at the last tournament? I heard it was an outrage but they couldn't have done better given the situation. The former King's death set sale a chain of events that were unpredictable for all.

Intriguing. It was all so wonderfully intriguing. Considering that the normals couldn't deny us any longer. There was a down side however. There were those who knew how to put pieces of the puzzle together and they knew who I was. Myself aside, there were abnormals who now took this chance, and for the past eight months attacks were everywhere. Demons were no better and the humans took all excuses to strike out.

But then there was the King.

Everything might have really gone completely to shit if it wasn't for him. So I had to give him credit.

I almost pitied the people that got caught in the middle but it was the price of weakness. As I rounded the corner I barely managed to avoid running into a woman. She seemed out of it but spoke out in a broken voice.

"S-sorry, I-I should watch where I am going."

I recognized her, it was the same woman from earlier today."It's fine, you must have a lot on your mind right now."

That broke what little composure she had left. She fell on her knees and buried her face in her hands as fresh tears spilled.

I looked at her at a loss. I wasn't really all that compassionate, however it was needed here. I dropped down to her eye level and gently placed my hand on hers."What you are going through is unimaginable, especially if she is your only daughter."

Her head snapped up, the tears like precious jewels escaping her eyes. "H-how do you..?"

"I saw you this morning when she was brought in."

Her face contorted, if it was possible, into an even bigger expression of agony. "Oh God I..I just-she, so still and hopeless..."

"Please try to keep calm, tell me, is she stable?"

"Y-yes but..they...they still don't know what happened to her..."

That got my attention. "She has no diagnosis yet?"

"No... they can't figure it out... she hasn't woken up yet."

I grabbed her by the shoulders and helped her up. She was trembling. "Everyone here refers to me by my last name, Cifer. I am this hospital's pharmacist."

"Yukimura... I am Mrs Yukimura and my daughter is in there... my only daughter."

"What's her name?"

"Keiko..."

"Take me to her."

She looked surprised. "I-I thought you said you were a pharmacist."

"I am, however sometimes my opinion is sought after when a diagnosis can't be made. While it isn't a surprise that one hasn't been given so soon, I still think I should take a look since I have the time now." I avoided telling her that I was doing this mostly because I didn't really have anything better to do until the end of my shift. Who knows, maybe this girl will be interesting.

She nodded in understanding, probably desperate to get someone else take a look and find what's wrong with her only child.

We went down the hall, her shoulders sagged but she was not defeated yet. We went down a hallway that led to the ER. On the way I saw miss perfect come my way with a grim look on her face. I saw that look too many times to not know what it meant. Her hair was tied at the nape of her neck now. The bun most likely fell completely apart.

I caught her by the elbow. "How bad is it?"

"What do you think?" She answered in a cold tone. "I just had to tell a mother her sixteen-year-old son is brain dead and won't wake up."

Mrs Yukimura choked a bit in front of me having heard that. I let go of Parker's elbow. For the second time today we walked away from each other without a word. Tough day but what could I say. Death is a part of life, nothing can change that. I knew that better than most.

We made it to the room Keiko was in. And the one I assume was her father sat next to her bed wiping his tears with the back of his hand. He looked over at us and jumped up. And in quick strides walked over to us. "Ca-can you tell us what's wrong with her?"

"I can try, I need to see her chart."

The man looked confused and looked back at his wife, who simply put a finger to her lips telling him not to ask questions. I had no idea why the woman put so much trust in me. Desperation did wonders I suppose.

I stopped in front of Keiko's bed. She was breathing on her own now, that was good. Her heart was fluttering weakly though... Irregular heartbeat patterns...

"Did she have a cardiac arrest?"

Mr Yukimura's eyes widened, they were red from crying. "Y-yes, how did you? You haven't even looked at her chart yet."

There was something in my gut that warned me about this girl. I took a look at her chart. Nothing. They found absolutely nothing in her blood stream. She was negative on alcohol and drugs. There was nothing that would incline on something that would cause cardiac arrest but that was insane in a girl so young. And for it to happen so suddenly.

Unless

"Your daughter has had trouble sleeping right?"

"Y-yes but it seemed like she was getting better in the past few days..." Mr. Yukimura replied.

I raised the sheets above her feet. Swollen, just as I thought they would be. I could see that her hands were the same too.

"Did she have tremors?"

Mrs Yukimura spoke up now. "I saw that she had difficulty pouring her tea this morning... right before she fainted."

"Was your daughter on any kind of medication?"

They seemed to have gotten angry at that one. "Our daughter is not a drug addict, she wasn't taking anything!" Mrs. Yukimura stated in an outraged voice while her husband held her back.

"I never said she was." Even though deep down, I was almost sure I knew what it was. This girl's case wasn't rare.

I stepped over to her, since I didn't want her parents to find out just yet, wanting to know the truth for myself first I raised my hand.

It was dangerous to give her something now. So I decided that I was going to do this one myself. My palm started to glow a sapphire blue color. I heard gasps from the right but choose to ignore them. If they valued her life they would let me do what I could.

Gently, as if caressing the wings of a butterfly I placed three of my fingers against her temple. I had to wake her up now, that wasn't going to happen unless I recovered at least some of the fried brain cells. So I tuned the world out and felt it. I avoided picking around people's brains. I had little choice in this matter and I was sure there would be a time I needed to use this again. Practice makes perfect.

As I felt her cells being restored I gave her a a nudge with my own mind.

 _Wake up_

As the glow died down, her eyelids opened up, confusion and pain in them. I put my index finger in the center of her forehead, focusing on clearing her mind up.

She blinked slowly when I was done, aware of herself now and her parents flew over to her side as they cried. I moved out of their way and watched the girl weakly clench the hands that were holding hers.

As much as I wanted to let this heart warming reunion happen, I desired for the girl to confirm my suspicions. So after their cries died down I spoke up. "Who treated her?"

Mr Yukimura spoke up. "I-It was a tall male doctor. His head was shaved, D-Dr Nao."

Oh man no wonder the girl didn't have a diagnosis, the man was a moron.

"Can you please go outside and fetch him right away for me please? I do not have a pager on me and I must look at your daughter more closely now that she is awake."

"W-what's wrong with her?"

"That is why Dr. Nao is needed here, I need to confirm this with him, a second opinion is always welcomed."

"You-you healed her with a touch. You are one of them but-but that doesn't matter, thank you so much we will never be able to repay you." Mrs Yukimura said while still holding her daughter's hands.

"You don't have to repay me, just go find him please. He should be on the third floor. That's where his other patient is, he should be done with her by now."

They both took my bullshit in without fail as they left the room. Probably too happy now to even question why I didn't send a nurse, as I knew they would be. They didn't even make me being what I am a problem. Which was good, reactions like these were rare.

I walked over to this Keiko and took her in. She was pale, her skin even paler than mine and I tucked a short lock of hair behind my ear before I spoke. "Do you know where you are?"

Her response was slow, good thing I used my powers, she might not even be able to talk if I didn't. "In... in a hospital... I'm... alive...?"

"Yes you are." I stated, not letting the sarcasm enter my voice. "You had a cardiac arrest, no one knew why so I woke you up with my powers."

She didn't seem all that surprised when I mentioned powers. Of course that might have meant she was still out of it a bit if it wasn't for her eyes. There was something in them, something dark that spoke of things she knew and preferred not to.

"I see." Her tone cracked, her mouth was dry. I walked over to the bedside table with a glass of water with a straw in it. I helped her sit up a bit so she could take a few sips, I needed her hydrated for the questions I was going to ask her.

I put the glass back where it used to be and sat on the chair on her right side. "So miss Keiko." I didn't bother to introduce myself, something told me she didn't really give a damn either. I didn't sugar coat it and asked her openly.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?"


	2. The jewel meets the king

**Chapter 2**

 **The jewel meets the king**

The silence was heavy when I asked the question. So heavy that you could hear a knife slice through the air. She didn't look at me, this girl. A part of me doubted she would answer the question at all.

Most suicidal people don't actually share why they are suicidal.

She wasn't going to last long. I could see it in her eyes. The mixed emotions, the pain. The complete and utter despair and emptiness I myself would see in the mirror from time to time.

Tears started streaming from the corners of her eyes. "How did you know?"

"You have been taking Alprazolam." I stated. "Also known as Xanax. A benzodiazepine prescribed to treat anxiety and panic disorders. It depresses your central nervous system which has a calming is commonly misused for its fast-acting sedating effects. Your mother mentioned you fainted thismorning. You most likely overdosed or were close to it. Had you stopped taking it you would have hada seizure instead."

She was shaking now, her eyes squeezed shut and biting her tongue.

I couldn't fathom why I wanted to know her reasoning for pulling a stunt like this. It wasn't any of my damn business anyway. Maybe it was just a whim of mine, maybe it was because I had nothing better to do.

Her sorrow could be tasted in the air. How long has it gone on? This battle inside of her. This darkness that veiled her. I didn't dwell in her mind longer than necessary but from what I saw, this girl had light in her that became dimmed. Slowly and steadily the sadness grew, until the pillars holding it crumbled.

We all had ways of dealing with pain, she got tired of dealing with it and wanted the coward's way out.

I couldn't blame her, most powerless humans were like that. Such weakness would make me fuckingsneer in disgust if she had any potential for power. From what I was feeling she had none, just another hopeless pawn in life's games.

I had no pity for her though. It takes more than a suicidal person to move me, to move this cold heart of mine. I just understood her in a way, never mind my initial opinion. That emptiness and the feeling of not having a way out. That is where our similarities ended, I was too damn stubborn to take my own life.

"You wanted it to stop." A sob filled the air. "You thought you would achieve peace but trust me, it's not the way. All you will feel is loneliness in the end. And the ones left behind will try to pick up the pieces that will never make a whole picture again."

"Shut up!" She finally screamed, or at least tried with her soar throat. "You don't know anything just shut the hell up!"

I did not take her as someone who cursed. "I know more than you think _little girl."_ I stated in an icy tone, all sympathy gone. She is most likely my age, maybe a bit older, I don't give a shit right now.

"It suffocates you, makes you feel trapped, makes you feel like no one understands. You weep, you scream, you stare at the wall with no will to do anything, not even get out of bed to piss. You think death will give you the escape you long for? It won't." I don't know why the fuck I was telling her any of this, seems to me like I was talking to a brick.

But now she was looking at me, eyes red and just so sad.

"...You've been there haven't you...? That...that dark place... You wanted to die too?"

"I nearly prayed for it." I said. "However I have never prayed before, so I wasn't about to start then."

She went quiet, not knowing what to say.

"The bad days outdo the good ones most of the time, however it's all about attitude. While life is cruel and painful it also has beautiful moments. YOLO dude."

A small laugh came out of her mouth, even with the fresh tears soaking her pillow.

"H-How did you figure it out? I thought for sure..."

"That the demonic plant you took would cover it up?" Her eyes widened and I smiled a small, humorless smile.

"Devil's cover is a special plant that grows in the Makai. I'm not surprised it's here, probably sold to people like you. I've heard that low level demons try to make some money here by doing that. I didn't think that good girls like you could even get your hands on it. Just shows nothing is as it seems."

A spark of anger appeared in her eyes, still she kept quiet. Probably shocked I figured it out.

"You thought it would make it easier for them?"

"...Yes... I-I thought that it would have been less painful for them if they didn't know."

"So it didn't cross your mind, that them not knowing what caused their only child to have a cardiac arrest would haunt them for the rest of their lives?"

"Less than the fact I made an attempt on it with my own hand." She hissed at me.

Fair point. I had to admit, she was clever in her own way. Devil's cover didn't have much effect when consumed. It was usually turned into salve that made scarred skin seem like that of a newborn. No matter how many scars the person had or how severe. Takes a while to prepare it properly, you really gotta know how to do that since that shit is hard to find most of the time. It was worth it, the results are flawless in giving the illusion that the skin was never scarred in the first place.

And it gave the illusion of a clean tox screen. A blessing for drug addicts.

This was one of the down sides of race mixing. We helped each other in our own destruction.

Fuck if there wasn't enough of that already.

"How did you get your hands on Xanax? You can't get it without a prescription."

She turned her head away, obviously unwilling to share more than she already has. I suppose it didn't matter, she could do whatever the fuck she wanted with her life.

"Where is she?!"

"Please sir calm down."

"Unless you wanna be swallowin' your own teeth in the next five seconds you will take me to her _now!_ "

That voice. From the way Keiko stiffened on the bed I could tell she recognized it too. Well well, surprises were around every corner.

I glanced at him with little interest when he all but crashed into the room, the white door nearly flew off the hinges. Slicked back hair, in a leather jacket and jeans. The King looked like a typical punk. Oh how I knew better. There was a reason why he was King, never mind the way the finals ended.

Most wouldn't take Yusuke Urameshi for a King. His eyes told a different story. The eyes of a young man that has seen too much in such a short life. The aura he tried to keep suppressed was leaking out. He was emotionally distraught.

I had to admit he was hot. I wouldn't mind wrapping my legs around such a fine piece of ass.

Those eyes snapped to mine. I swear I saw blue and red swim in them for a second.

It gave me pleasant chills.

"What happened to her?"

"Go away Yusuke."

"Did someone do this to her?"

"I said leave!" She screamed desperately.

This was getting intense. I found situations like these amusing, however I wanna go home tonight without the Deen up my ass. It would not be in the way I found pleasant.

So for once I will follow the protocol.

"Are you family?"

"No he's not, tell him to leave."

"The fuck Keiko?" He swore. Yusuke looked conflicted as he looked between us.

"Tell me what happened."

The poor sap that tried to stop him peaked inside the room. With one look I sent him away, this wasn't something for sissies to handle.

"If you aren't family I am under no obligation to tell you anything, doctor/patient confidentiality." He didn't have to know my true position here.

"Bullshit." He sneered at me, I saw his fangs.

"Leave before I throw you out, King or not."

He looked surprised for a second. Perhaps he didn't think someone who knew his status and reputation would talk to him like that. I didn't care. If he is going to make problems, it will be him swallowing teeth.

Not that I was underestimating him, I never do that. The first step towards defeat is looking down on your opponent. I wasn't afraid either way. Fucker didn't know who stood before him. My reputation said it all. The one called Sapphire, a nickname whispered with fear and dread.

Alexis Cifer, the blood-soaked jewel.

"Listen bitch. I've known her since we were barely shitting out of our diapers, so don't you be tellin' me what to do when it comes to her!" He was losing it now, not before she lost it however.

"It was you who put me here! You and your carelessness! _You_ brought me to this state! It's all your fault! _I hate you!_ "

From his expression, I could tell it would have been less painful if someone had ripped his arm off. He took a step back, hurt swimming in those chocolate eyes.

I didn't want to resort to violence. I took this job to get away from it, at least for some time. I don't think I will have a choice if he doesn't listen to my warning.

I didn't have to, he exited the room at break neck speed and I could hear shouts from the hallway. Suddenly a crack echoed and I could tell someone ended up with at least a broken nose.

Dr moron came into the room seconds later, sweat shinning on his bald head.

"What is happening here?! Did I just see Lord Urameshi in the hallway?"

"Yes actually." I said, bored with everything now. "I told him to get lost."

His eyes widened and he sputtered. "Are you insane?! Do you want him to kill us all?!"

"Oh don't get your skinny ass worked up, I wouldn't let that happen." To be completely honest I wasn't

so sure I could stop him. He was legendary and I haven't heard of anyone that fought him escape

without having their face rearranged first. He may have lost to Yomi a couple of years ago but something tells me that if they fought now, a completely different tune would be sung. If we fought I think it would end in a draw or me losing. If I went all out maybe I could beat him... I wasn't sure I wanted that. My powers were devastating when I let myself loose from my leash. More than once had people taken the full burnt of my wrath and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Alexis the blue demon... a name well deserved.

Her parents got in the room. "He didn't have another patient, why did you lie to us?"

"Don't you think you should focus on your daughter? She's having a breakdown." I smoothly changed the subject.

And so they looked over to Keiko, who has been sobbing uncontrollably with her arm over her eyes since Yusuke left. They ran to her side asking questions and full of worry. "Dr Nao may I speak with you outside?" He looked suspicious but came along with me anyway.

After we stepped out I turned to him and spoke in a hushed voice. "She was on Xanax, nearly overdosed. She took a demonic plant called Devil's cover as well. It gives the illusion of a clean tox screen. I talked to her, she admitted it and her parents don't have a clue."

"H-how did you-"

"It's called talking to the patient. Which wouldn't have happened if I hadn't woken her up. Next time you have a case where you can't determine a diagnosis, fucking call me over."

"I beg your pardon Alexis! You have no right to talk to me like that and not all of us spent time with demons to know their usage of medicine! And someone like you shouldn't get involved with patients! Know your place!"

Oh he really shouldn't have said that. The fear on his face when he realized the mistake he made got me to smile. That chilled him to the bone, I could tell.

"Repeat what you just said."

He started shaking. "N-no I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"No." I said in a tone so cold and vicious that it would make a hardened soldier take a step back. My rage could be unquenching but it was when I was calm that I was extremely dangerous.

I took a step forward, he took a step back. "You think I give a damn about your diploma? About your _station_ above me? If it wasn't for me you would have never found out what really happened to her. You were ignorant to the real world up until a year ago. You know nothing of the world I have lived in my entire life. It's _precisely_ why I should get involved in cases like this. _Someone like me_ helped solve something you couldn't, you arrogant, prideful bastard. Not just you, all of you ordinary humans are nothing more than a bunch of weaklings that have no true power and you refuse to learn from your mistakes, at least I try not to repeat mine. I don't know how you still have this job after what happened. Yet here you are, daring to be cheeky with me. I could end your life with a glance if I wanted to. So don't you ever, _ever_ say that to me again. This is your one and only warning." If we weren't here I think I would have actually killed him, or at least broken his legs. No matter me trying to be better, I don't take this shit from anyone. Least of all people like this worm before me.

 _Promise me you will be alright_

Her voice echoed in my head. Damn it... I keep forgetting my decision. It wasn't because of her or the others. They had nothing to do with this. I wanted to get away from bloodshed because I was tired of it. Even though I craved violence, after what happened I just wanted a fucking break.

Not gonna last if I let my blood lust control me.

In one swift step I was before him, straightening his red tie. He stiffened, covered in sweat now. "Now now Lewis." I said in a mockingly soft tone. "Don't look so frightened, just think before you speak next time. I always give a chance for someone to redeem themselves... making the same mistake twice may result in your actual death though. So be fucking careful." I gave a non too gentle slap to his cheek and he flinched, more than close to pissing his trousers. I glanced at my wrist watch. "Well would you look at that, I'm off the clock now, see you tomorrow. If I don't forget which shift I work." I waved as I left. Ice cream, I think I want some ice cream. And a Baileys. Those two together tasted amazing.

After I finished changing I stepped out, an unlit cigarette between my lips. God I can't wait to get out of these jeans. I glanced down at myself, noticing I wore light clothes for a change. A light purple button up with light jeans. Light brown short boots with a matching belt and coat. A chuckled escaped my mouth. I looked hot as always.

"Can I have a light?"

My head snapped in his direction. I felt him out here but I didn't think he would talk to me. Not after that dramatic exit.

"Sure." I walked over to him after I fished out my lighter. The street lights illuminated his face. The lines on it making him seem older than he actually was. His eyes deep and brooding. A shade or two lighter than mine. My hair was lighter though, with black strands blending in. I liked dying it that way, a habit from years ago. It was just short now. A bob cut that was shorter in the back and longer in the front. Beneath my ears to my chin.

"I didn't think a bunch of high class assholes let bitches with tattoos work here."

The Roman numbers on my right collarbone peaked. It was one of my many tattoos. That reminds me, I have to go finish the one on my hip.

"And I didn't think the King was moronic enough to punch someone in a hospital, I guess we were both wrong."

He flinched at that. "Don't remind me." He groaned and took a huge inhale of his cigarette.

I did the same with mine before I asked. "Don't you have better things to do than worry for a suicidal girl?"

He was in my face in less than a second, an inch away from my nose. "What the hell did you just say?"

I took another puff of my cancer stick, not looking away, I exhaled in his face. "You seem like you're about to cry, so I will tell you. She nearly overdosed on a drug known as Alaprazolam."

"Ala...huh?"

"It's used for treating panic disorders. Drug addicts love this shit, it calms the nerves quickly."

He tossed his cigarette aside and grabbed my shirt. "She does not do that crap, what the fuck are you talking about?!"

I grabbed my own with my index and thumb fingers, dropped it on the ground and stepped on it. Not once taking my eyes off of him.

"Unless you want to end up in an even worse state than the one Yomi left you in, I suggest you get your claws of me, you will ruin my shirt."

He smiled at me then, there was joy in his eyes, a twisted kind of joy. "Oh? So you wanna try me don't cha?"

He let go of my shirt and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "As much as I want to make you eat your words, I don't exactly wanna deal with scared fuckers here, care to take it somewhere else?"

"Wherever the fuck you want." Something else popped into my mind when I said that. Just as I was about to make suggestions, a dark, brooding aura got closer. This youki, it felt unusual, different than Yusuke's but just as strong.

"Detective."

I felt pleasant chills again. This voice, it was thick, deep and cold. It's been a while since a man gave me chills, now it happened with not one but two today. He looked at the source and I followed his gaze, turning my head to the left.

The sight before me was indeed panty-drenching.

He stood half in the light of the street light, half in the shadows. First thing I noticed were his eyes, they were a glowing red. The color of freshly spilled blood. He was short but strongly built. With broad shoulders and a muscular chest from what I could tell. He was dressed in black, excluding the v-neck shirt that was burgundy colored. His opened cloak made me want to laugh, it seemed too much for his size but somehow... it suited him.

"Hiei, always on time to ruin my fun."

Those glowing eyes narrowed. "There is no time for you to be spending fooling around with a human."

For a second I thought he was talking about me. " Fuck off, you have no idea what I'm going through right now."

"Weep on your own time." Hiei hissed and I felt something stir inside of me a bit. I wonder how good he is with that mouth...

"Keiko is in the hospital because of me. Because I didn't notice anything. Because I didn't have the fucking time to notice anything. She was right, I am never there when she needs me most."

"You couldn't have known what was going on, not with a plant like Demon's cover." I explained.

That got Hiei's attention. He was looking at me now, a lesser person would have withered under that gaze.

"It's a plant from the Makai, it helps junkies keep their secrets."

A sword that was hidden in the cloak was at my throat now. I could feel the tip digging in and the warm drop of blood that slid down.

"Who are you and how does human scum like you know about that?" His tone spoke of future pain if he didn't like my answer.

I laughed out loud. As if he could threaten me with physical pain. He was searching me mentally too. There was a strange glow under the white cloth on his forehead.

I grabbed the blade with my entire hand, it was double edged and it sliced my skin open on contact. With little effort I moved it away from me and his eyes widened.

"I don't think I have to explain myself to the other half of the shitty finals."

The look in his eyes was like acid. It could melt flesh and bone. I know I've hit a nerve. After Enki's head was found the demon world went in an uproar. His body was still missing from what I knew. The demonic scientists did confirm it was indeed the head of the previous king. His wife lost it and began slaughtering everyone and was thus imprisoned. It called for an emergency tournament, so that rebellious scum could be quieted down as soon as possible.

It was the bloodiest tournament so far. All bets were off and the worst trash took the chance. They were crushed but the consequences were unspeakable. A war nearly broke out.

One of the main reasons was because it ended in a draw, the final battle. It nearly destroyed an entire region. The power of hell fire and the Mazoku combined seemed apocalyptic.

"What's wrong?" I asked mockingly. "Were you too proud to let a half-baked draw determine whether you got the crown or not so you walked away?"

The punch in the stomach surprised me. Shit, I can't remember the last time I couldn't predict someone's moves. I heard Yusuke yell out, I didn't care.

I let go of the sword and focused on enhancing my speed. Ignoring the annoying throb in my sliced palm, I summoned the blue smoke like substance that resided beneath my skin, it spread out at him fast.

He disappeared and reappeared behind me in the air, sword ready to slice my head off. I was prepared, a long sword appeared in my right hand, the smokey substance dancing along it. One would think, if touched, their hand would go through air, wrong. It's as solid as a mountain and as sharp as my smartass mouth.

Before we could continue, a blue light passed between us. I think it was the spirit gun Yusuke was known for but it wasn't huge. He was on one knee on the ground, finger pointed upward so it would be shot in the sky. People were around us, scared and fascinated at the same time. Even the doctors from the hospital stepped out. Among them was the blond bitch.

"Alexis what the hell is going on?!"

"Stay out of this." I replied coldly. " This is not something you should get involved in."

"I am going to get involved if you are fighting in front of the hospital!"

I almost forgot. She did have a point, this shouldn't have happened here. But short, dark and angry swung first.

I dissolved my sword as Yusuke yelled out. "What the _fuck_ were you thinking?! You know you can't go killing humans!

"Don't be a fool detective, she is obviously an enemy! I cannot read her mind!"

That made Yusuke do a one over. "W-what?"

Hiei looked stubbornly to the side, clearly not pleased with having to say that out loud. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Her mind is silent and guarded by that blue energy. It wasn't reiki however."

"What?" Yusuke looked over to me and I almost groaned. I didn't need them prying into me.

"Don't get so worked up, If I wanted to kill him I would have done so." Yusuke snorted out something that sounded like he wanted to see me try.

"Oh?" The short fuck now turned fully to me, I wasn't one to talk but I felt a certain satisfaction in being a bit taller, even if it was by an inch or two.

"So an S class abnormal that has knowledge of the Makai and was about to fight the Lord of demon world is no one suspicious."

Should have known he knew what I was.

We were rare. Humans born with the mutant gene. Special abilities bestowed on us the day we were born, even if some of us discovered them much later in life than others. We did not rely on reiki to use our powers because we didn't have it. They were gifts, that couldn't be changed. They grew strong if we trained them. Some abnormals were born with more than one gift that most of the time was in tune with all the others one possessed. With training, the gift could grow so strong that those of my kind reach even A class level.

And then there's me.

An S class.

My power was of a rare type. It could be bent and twisted. The biology of it changed and formed the way I desired. There were limitations but it still gave me the advantage.

And it made me suffer all my life.

Shorty here was looking at me with pure dislike. Before I mentioned the Makai plant he didn't even acknowledge my presence. Taking me for an insect not even worthy to be crushed beneath his boot. I got that from the cold expression he had. He was someone that did not think highly of humans, I could just tell.

I turned away from the both of them. They could go screw themselves or each other. I wasn't about to fight here at the hospital, and the menace there ruined my mood for ice cream. Something I will make him pay for another time, now, I just wanted to go the fuck home.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked confused.

"None of your business your majesty."

Before I disappeared in a cloud of dark blue smoke I saw brilliant red orbs before me, half a moment too late before my teleportation. Still, the claws I felt slice my cheek before I was away from them felt all too real. I touched the thin cuts on my face and looked at my fingers.

It's been a while since someone was actually strong enough to draw my blood. I won't give him too much credit, it was a fluke in my mind. The cuts on my hand and throat were already gone.

While I was annoyed... on a level I felt fascinated as I rubbed the crimson between my fingers. I sucked the blood off and wondered if those two were gonna leave what happened tonight at that and not bother me again.

My instincts told me they wouldn't.

 **Aaaaand there it is. Chapter two. It was longer than I intended it to be XD but it felt like the flow was just right. Thank you backoff22 for your nice review ^^ I am glad you liked it. I will write** **and post as often as I can. Twice a month, perhaps more if I have the time. Please tell me what you guys think! Till next time~**


	3. Friends huh?

**First of all, I would like to apologize for the long wait :( lots of drama going on and I had exams**

 **(which didn't go so well but lets not talk about that). I am so sorry about how the last chapter looks too... seems to hate me -_- Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I hope you all will continue to find my little story interesting :3 enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Friends huh?**

I took short, quick breaths as I slid across the ice at high speed, my heart drumming in my ears, sweatdripping from my chin. I don't know how long I've been here, but it's my day off so who gives a damn.

Small specks of ice flew from the ground as I preformed a triple toe loop, my body remembering this from my brief time as a skater.

That seems so far away now that I think about it. A decade that seemed like a lifetime. A decade in which my world turned upside down so many times, and my shit-show of a life became even shittier.

The step sequence was a bit rusty, I made it up as I went. Throwing in some dance moves, the music was good. Something this fine ass of mine loves to jam to.

An idea popped into mind. I wasn't sure I could do it, it had always been a problem. I made sure I skated at the appropriate speed, flexed my body in the proper position.

I fell but was back up in the blink of an eye. Fucking quads. They were a pain in the neck, literally and figuratively.

I could never land that, its difficulty was enormous. My ego whispered at the back of my head, I ignored it. Skating wasn't something I thrived to be perfect in. It was one of my healthy ways to vent and there weren't many of those.

I checked the time on my wrist watch, it was noon, I have been here since early morning.

Maybe I should get out of here now. As if on cue, my stomach growled. I went to the changing room, contemplating what grub should I grab as I closed the locker door.

As I walked down the busy street I thought about what Snow said.

" _You wanted to see me, sir?" I kept the usual sarcasm out of my voice, Snow was one of the few people I honestly respected._

 _He turned from the window, light reflecting off of his spectacles. Edger Snow was an average looking man in his forties. There was intelligence in his eyes, as if he always knew more then he let on._

" _I suppose you are aware why I called you here."_

" _Because you wanted to give me a raise?" I tried to play it off, he was not amused._

" _I had a discussion with Dr. Nao."_

 _I nearly groaned. "Let me guess, he wanted advice on how to ask me out on a date? Because I am pretty much sure that guy never landed a piece in his life."_

" _This is no joking matter." He replied in a cold tone and I ceased trying to get out of this by humor._

" _Honestly doc, I think you're right, after all, a girl nearly died because baldy hates me."_

" _He does not." He replied as he sat down at his desk, I made no move to join him. "He did, however,_ _say something about you threatening his life?"_

" _No more than I usually do."_

" _You lied to Keiko Yukimura's parents to get her alone."_

" _Now don't be suggestive, the girl was barely out of her coma." I said in a teasing voice, what could I say, humor was the best way to fight back in conversations I had no interest in participating in._

 _That and I can just be full-blown hostile or be cold like frost._

 _Maybe that was best here._

" _Look." I replied before he could make another comment, all amusement vanishing like a drop of water on heated stone. "I don't call your decisions into question, you're the Dean for a reason and I will forever be thankful to you for giving me this job and allowing me to feel some semblance of normality for the first time in a long time. I will not apologize to that creep though, just so you know. Bad enough he let that pregnant girl die and was let off easy, I wasn't about to let it happen again." If there was anything that left a bitter taste in my mouth, it was pointless death. How many times have I seen it? I couldn't even fucking remember anymore. But even as I became immune to it, it never stopped bothering me._

 _Many people flashed before my eyes, among them a silver-haired man whom was once precious beyond all else._

 _I squashed the memories immediately. That was something that was kept locked away, at the far back of my brain, and deep in my dark heart._

" _I am not asking you to. I reprimanded him for not checking in with you on the case, but I would appreciate it if you did not intimidate my employees."_

" _Because they are already scared of me enough as it is right?" I couldn't keep the bite out of my voice this time. I know that it wasn't really their fault, they couldn't help themselves. Didn't mean it wasn't annoying. Maybe as time passed it would change, if they wanted to bother with changing their opinions of me that is. Maybe I should try being a bodyguard again. Since people tend to stay away from me._

" _I know it must be a burden for you, I tried reassuring them as much as I could, you're not helping your situation."_

 _He was right. I knew he was. I honestly tried my best, I did my job, but people like baldy always seemed to rub me the wrong way. With their prejudice, looking at me as if I was nothing more than a stain they couldn't get rid of._

 _And if they weren't worried for their jobs and their lives, I knew they would try. It comes in handy to be powerful but I was really glad Edger had my back._

" _I will behave as long as they refrain from being stupid."_

" _I am sure they will try." He replied dryly, I detected some humor underneath, for the first time since I stepped into the office._

" _There is also the issue with you participating in combat outside the hospital."_

 _Now that could present a bigger problem for me._

" _So she tattletaled on me too?"_

" _This is even more serious. What were you thinking? Aggravating the King and one of his men?"_

" _I don't give a shit if he's the King." I swore and his eyes flashed with warning for me to watch my mouth, fuck that._

" _He was disturbing my patient, she told him to leave, he wouldn't so I told him to get his ass out before I made him, not once was I the first to provoke him."_

" _And his companion?"_

 _Thinking of that shit made my mood darken even more, he fucking ruined my mood for ice cream._

 _If I ever see him again..._

" _He put his sword at my throat, I was only defending myself."_

 _Snow paused and stared at me for a long moment before sighing and adjusting his glasses. "I suppose_ _I can overlook it this_ one time _but know that the safety of this hospital comes first and foremost. If this happens again, you're fucking fired."_

He was serious, without a doubt. The man never cursed, so I took in his words carefully as he let me off with a wave of his hand.

I eyed the people I passed. Most were white collars rushing to go back to work after a lunch break. Some were demons, doing average jobs. I took in a demoness as she was watering the flowers outside a shop. I wasn't one for plants, but I had to admit they were lovely.

Another pleasant scent hit me. The smell of... pork? My stomach growled again and I was led to a small ramen shop. Been a while since I had that. As I ducked underneath the hanging cloth I felt it... a familiar aura.

"Hey welcome to the- what the fuck?"

Oh you have got to be kidding me.

Seeing Yusuke Urameshi in an apron seems hilarious, Yusuke, the King, Urameshi in an apron, working at a ramen stand would have been even more hilarious, if his shit-eating overconfident grin wasn't still fresh in my head.

I decided to play it off. "Wow, you cook? This one of your hobbies you do when you aren't ruling demon world?"

He wanted to smack me, it was plain as day, so I was surprised when

"What can I get for you today?"

That was strangely professional, don't know why I was surprised, not like I actually knew him. "Can I have a house special?"

He turned away without a word to get me my order. Fine, not like I actually wanted to speak to this punk.

I sat on one of the stools, there was no one here, the silence stretched on until he none too gently put my bowl in front of me. I'd have snapped if the smell wasn't so mouth-watering. I relished in the first bite. Has anything this delicious ever coated my tongue?

"You know, if the King thing doesn't work out for you you could always open an even bigger restaurant, this is really good."

"Glad you like it." The sarcasm was dripping out of his mouth, alright asshole, two could play at that game.

"Well when you're not on you period, I am sure you do amazing things."

I wasn't imagining it when I saw red and blue in his eyes that day. Those colors swam in those dark pools that became vicious in half a moment.

"Finish your gobbling and get the fuck out bitch."

He turned away. I think I overdid it, I'd hate to not eat this again. I couldn't cook for shit and I really didn't feel like being poisoned next time I came here. Not that that could work on me, my system was so fucked up now.

"Look I'm sorry." And I meant it, surprising myself. "I've been having a bad week is all."

"You and me both." He murmured, my sharp ears heard him. And it suddenly hit me _who_ he was. One of the most influential people in the three worlds now. He tried so hard to make peace after the barrier went down... easier said than done. It's no cake walk to make different countries get along, let alone different species. Must be hard, to be the person countless lean on.

Power had a price and the expense could only grow.

"How is she?" He asked in a soft tone I had yet to hear.

"Better, she's completely stable, got checked out days ago. Hasn't she told you?"

His shoulders stiffened and his hands tightened on a pot he was moving, for a second I thought the metal would bend.

"No." His voice was empty, no feeling in it. "She won't speak to me, her parents can't help either."

Wonder if she told them, I thought to myself. Keiko was obviously important to him, a childhood friend from what he told me, maybe his girlfriend now.

"She'll get better, she just needs time and a therapist."

He turned around so quickly with such anger in his eyes I thought he was going to slam the damn pot over my head. "What I wanna know is why!" His yelling made the people passing by quicken their steps, I heard the panicked whispers.

"I mean..." He looked defeated as his frame sagged a bit. "I know it's my fault but... I want to know when this started... when exactly did I make her lose her fucking mind."

I stared long and hard at his gelled hair as he bowed his head. I was impassive about situations like these. The girl was weak. I did not voice my thoughts, too distracted by the image of someone who was supposed to be so strong looking so defeated.

"Pathetic."

A bitter laugh left his lips. That wasn't the reaction I thought I'd get, he continued to be unpredictable.

"He said the same thing."

I looked at him in confusion until another customer entered and he straightened up. Some old man who looked kinda nervous, sensing the tension. I put the money on the table as I stood up and I don't know why I said what I said next. Maybe I wanted to give the poor sap a break, I wasn't sure.

"I will speak to her, and tell you how it goes."

He looked at me, surprised and shocked as he stirred the order the old man gave. "Why would ya?"

"Am not sure, something about hanyou punks with sad faces."

That made him laugh, it rang in my ears. It was rich and deep, manly but with a hint of boyishness on the side. First time I made him laugh, and the cheeky grin he threw my way didn't quite reach his eyes but I saw gratefulness there.

"Hoping to get next round free huh?"

I smiled a sly smile. "Oh who knows, maybe I'm just trying to be friendly for a change."

"Friends huh?" The grin was still there. "That would be interesting."

There was truth in that. We got off on the wrong foot but Yusuke here seemed like an intriguing guy. I mean come on, how often do you meet a ruler that acts like some sort of delinquent and serves food along with having the power to grind you into dust?

I left with a wave goodbye, passing by a tall redhead that head into the shop. I felt his eyes on me for a moment before he greeted Urameshi. I couldn't hear what they said but it didn't matter, I was occupied with thoughts of my potential _friend_.

I don't consider many that, but I felt as if this Yusuke Urameshi wouldn't be such a bad person to have around.

 **Aaaand that's it. I am sorry this is shorter than the first two, but I feel as if this is where this chapter is supposed to end. Next chapter it starts getting serious. Can you guess who the red head is? ;) so hard amiright. Tell me what you guys think ^^ and again I am sorry for the long wait and If this chap looks screwed up too... till next time~**


	4. Death is merely the beginning

**Ahhhhhh again with the slow updates, again I apologies. It's been a very stressful few months with exams and family drama. But here is finally chapter four. You could say that the story finally begins here ;) Thank you to those who actually read this xD it's a lot of fun to write but sometimes I have a problem with organizing my ideas. That's why I also check that I edit a lot before posting. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy my story :3 Also, as you have read** **you see a lot of cursing. Yeah there is gonna be that through this entire story and also morbid, horrifying scenes. I will write warnings before hand of course. I just thought I'd give you guys a** **heads up. I don't shy away from those kinds of things and I wanted to portray the way life is more often than not – cruel. Buuuuut also optimistic scenes full of hope. To show that even with the bad there is also the good. And when you focus on that, you will be ok. Well, without further** **ado~**

 **Warning: This chapter contains graphic parts and cursing**

 **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho just Alexis and my other OCs chapter**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Death is merely the beginning**

I threw the cigarette out of my mouth before stepping into the building, the sliding doors closing behind me. The scent of strong antiseptic hitting my nose immediately.

It was a quiet Monday morning. The nurses were organizing paperwork and more than a few doctors were talking on the sides about work or personal business.

And there I was with a headache and a cup of strong coffee in my hand. I liked coffee but it tended to irritate my stomach.

My hair wasn't any better, didn't even get to comb it out properly given the fact I slept in. With just moments to spare before my shift began. I was having trouble sleeping again... goddamn nightmares.

They never stopped

As I rounded up on my booth and sat down, a nurse came up to me handing me some paperwork about refilling the meds. I took it without a word and she gave an awkward smile before walking away.

As she was walking away a shadow fell over me and I looked up, eyebrow raised. A tall man with a honey-colored gaze was eyeing me, the lines of his face soft-looking but his eyes were hard as marble.

"Dr. Alexis Cifer?" Rumbled a deep voice that spoke of a no-nonsense-attitude.

With my eyebrow still raised I answered, "Correct. And you are?"

The marble softened just a bit. "My name is Yamamoto Honda. I am the father of one of your patients, Toga." As he outstretched his clawed hand it came back to me. The brave little shit with the strange bone condition.

I rose from my seat and gave his hand a firm shake and squeeze. I saw a little smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"My son does not stop speaking of you. The kind and pretty abnormal that treated him."

That almost made me blench. Kind? Kind?! I wasn't particularly used to someone calling me that.

"He flatters me but I was merely doing my job."

"Of course." He made a pause, like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to approach the subject. "He said you stayed with him until the pain of the serum passed."

"That is true." The little brat was scared after all.

"Why?"

I was surprised at that. "Well sir he seemed like he needed someone at the moment."

He looked away from me after I said that. Eyeing a little human girl that was gently being led away by one of my colleagues. "Don't act so surprised at my question Miss Cifer, you know how our kind is treated by regular humans, hanyou especially have it difficult."

Ah, so that's what he meant. There was no lie in his statement. I watched as the girl disappeared around the corner. "I am well aware Mr. Honda but rest assured that the nurses are definitely kind to him. This hospital does not tolerate mundane treatment towards patients, no matter what they are."

"And what of their employees?"

I turned my look sharply to him, getting annoyed. "Be assured that no one can treat me with lack of respect youkai, no one really wants to make an enemy of an abnormal, especially when they are useful. Not that it's any of your business. Now what do you want?"

He laughed at that, an honest laugh. "I can see that my son is in good hands, worry not. I am not trying to pry I just wanted to see for myself the person my son admires... and thank them for being there when I could not."

I opened my mouth to tell him that there was little to thank me for when a young woman came to get a prescription. The neko walked away waving a hand. "May we meet again, Miss Cifer."

I tsked and gave the woman her dose of Vicodin. Afterwards finishing off my now cold coffee.

"Cifer!"

I nearly spat out my last gulp of it, blondie came running to me, panic clear on her face. "You are needed. Now."

I have never heard such fear from her. From the woman whose bitchy cold attitude rivaled my own. I jumped over the smooth surface of my booth, ignoring the outraged yell of the fool that came to me a second after Parker.

"Rebecca what's going on?"

We ran, avoiding people in our path, save for baldy who in a jolt dropped all his paperwork and was cursing us to high hell. "A twenty-five-year-old woman won't stop having seizures. She had one before coming here, and three in the two hours she's been here."

Her brain was going to be fried. "Unprovoked?"

"Yes."

"What about a history of Epilepsy?"

"None."

Goddamn it. We all but crashed into the room, where a light-haired figure was convulsing on the bed, the doctors and nurses around her desperately trying to save her.

Fuck I couldn't use my powers now, not while she was in this state. If I so much as nicked her brain the wrong way she would be a plant for the rest of her life.

If she survived.

I assisted in holding her down, precious seconds ticking by. But it started to die down, and her body became still, her heart following as well.

"Fucking damn it! Charge at three hundred!"

Come on girl, I thought to myself as we all took a step back. Watching as Rebecca desperately tried to save her.

 _Fight it._

"Nothing, charge again!"

 _Fight for your life._

"Cifer use your power!"

"I can't! Her brain is in a dangerous state now, who knows what I could do to her."

"If you don't fucking do something she will end up dead anyway!"

Damn you to hell bitch. I gnawed my teeth as I took swift steps, unsure what I could actually do, when the heart monitor started beeping again, and she took in a breath.

Rebecca backed away, her face sweaty and the panic and fear replaced by relief. I did not feel the same. I put my hand on her forehead. _Delicately_ as I could, far gentler than I have ever been, I searched the most mysterious and dangerous part of a human's being. Feeling a bead of sweat drop from my temple but making sure my breathing was steady, I repaired the cells one by one. Just a little, just enough to put her out of death's grip, and an invalid's state.

Maybe this was a Focal seizure? "How long has this seizure lasted?"

"Six minutes." Said one of the nurses.

Status epilepticus, just great. "Who is she?"

"Rin Abe, abnormal. Age: twenty-five Blood type: O she arrived here after having a minor seizure at the park. She was stable when she got here but continued to have multiple epileptic attacks not minutes after."

"Has she shown any symptoms?"

"None what so ever. In fact up till now she hasn't had any history of illness in her life, nor in her entire family."

Puzzling, but it wasn't impossible for illnesses to come out of nowhere. It was the nature of it and of medicine. I eyed this pale woman. A hopeless, weak person like so many. The wrath of nature having struck her with no warning. Even people like us weren't immune to this. Though after everything that was done to me, could such a thing like this occur in one such as I? My biology was so fucked up now, everything normal about it gone with the wind. A screwed up part of my brain wished it was possible. Something, anything to remind me that even after everything... I was still human.

I removed my hand, not daring to dwell any longer on her fragile state. I think I recovered just enough, hopefully she would wake up.

I exited the room, going to the bathroom to wash my face. I took a look in the mirror that was cracked at the end of one corner. My face was unmoved, nothing changed. Eyes calm, along with my breathing.

I stared a long time, looking for a reaction. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing human in my expression. I was not moved by Rin's state. Not shocked or sad at her condition, completely numb.

I hated myself. For being so immune to tragedies, to death, to suffering. While I hated when people showed too much emotion for something so vividly and openly... I hated emptiness even more.

Because I lusted for life, for passion and adrenaline. I sought things to make me feel alive, and most of the things that made me feel alive were bad for the soul... and the heart.

It was a power, to be so unbothered. A strength most appreciated in the merciless terrene of inhumans. But the price was heavy, almost too heavy.

I heard the door open, a voice joining the silence. "She's stable."

"I know."

"I didn't think you'd be so useless."

"I didn't think so either." She was right, I didn't do much this time.

Suddenly a ball of fury curled inside my stomach, it spread out like wine from a broken glass, until its redness took over my being.

I removed the white coat I was wearing, my booted feet making their way to her, shoving it in her hands. "Tell the Dean I'm going to visit a patient, I will be back later in the day."

Parker yelled something out. Ignoring her I stepped outside. Satchel and medical ID at my side. I could not stand being useless, so I was going to visit her. I did promise Yusuke Urameshi that I would keep an eye on her after all.

* * *

Alright was I fucking lost? I turned and looked back at the path I came from. The punk gave me directions but somehow I doubted they would be useful in the first place. You tell me to go upstairs to the right and I go left down a hill.

The anger that took over was aberrant. I wanted to scold myself for it. But I wanted to actually do something good today. Something more than picking at a half-dead girl's brain. As I marched down I came up next to an empty alley and I sensed him before he snatched me. Slamming me against the wall before I felt cold steel at my neck.

"Scream and you die cunt."

A slow smile spread out as the bastard started nibbling at my ear, his hand sliding under my dress.

Oh this was perfect, a nice way to let out today's frustration.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth dipshit?"

The knife pressed a bit harder and a slow snake-like hiss was in my ear. "Shut up or I will gut you and rape you dead, each way is fine with me."

"That so?" The smile disappeared. This was some street lug. One that hasn't seen running water for weeks by the smell of him. Out of nowhere, I wasn't amused anymore. Remembering the worst event of my life, the fury I felt today came back.

Except the glass of wine didn't break this time, it exploded. The pieces ruthlessly sharp. I had only one word for people like him. Vermin, rapists could never be anything else.

Quicker than one could predict I moved my body at an inhuman speed, leaving an afterimage so the fool did not understand what was going on until I pulled on his rundown jacket and slammed him on the wall opposite the one I was on.

His knife cluttered to the ground, a pained groan coming out of him. I slammed one of my booted feet next to him.

"You do realize you will die now right? And that no one will ever find your body?"

He was utterly terrified now. No doubt my eyes were glowing a sapphire blue. It happened when I was angry, and just like them my voice changed as well. It was deeper, more sinister. I can alternate my vocal cords as well with anger. It sounded as if several voices were speaking at the same time, echoing in the distance.

The fool's legs started shaking, a normal human. A piss ant. Just a hopeless soul that wanted to feel some semblance of power in his worthless life.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a sickeningly sweet voice as I put my foot down, caging him in with my arms with a grin so evil it would make the devil jealous.

"Don't like me anymore? Don't like people like me? I thought you were going to gut me and rape me. What happened to your colorful idea?"

He opened his mouth, having a hard time saying anything. "I... I'm-"

"Sorry?" I asked in a sour tone. I leaned my face in just before our noses touched.

"Oh you will be sorry."

* * *

I snapped my phone shut and adjusted the strap of my satchel as I walked away from the alley that a now bloodied piece of shit resided in. The cops would arrive soon. Garbage like that deserved to live with the humiliation of being beat up by a woman and rotting in a cell instead of a swift death. He wouldn't be using that thing between his legs ever again though, I made sure of that.

Before I knew it I arrived at my destination thank fuck. The Yukimora residence, a nice little house that fit in with the others. I contemplated how I was going to start my conversation with Keiko as I rang the door bell. Would she even speak to me?

The door opened to reveal her father, the circles under his eyes prominent, but his face wasn't as pale as the day in the hospital. "Dr. Cifer?" Surprise laced his tone.

"Good afternoon Mr. Yukimora." I answered back kindly. "I am here to check up on your daughter's state, to see if there have been some mental improvements."

"Isn't a psychologist supposed to decipher that?"

I had a feeling that this response was a jab at my little lie about being a Doc. "Yes, but given the fact I used my powers on her, and was the one to ultimately treat her, my boss thought it best she was assigned to me, unless you object?"

He calculated my words for a moment before stepping aside to let me in. Using logic was always the best way to get people to respond the desirable way. At least the ones who found you suspicious.

The home was cozy looking, not too small not too big. Typical family home. I heard noise coming from the kitchen and Mrs. Yukimora showed up with an apron on.

"This is surprising, we weren't expecting you."

"I apologize for showing up so suddenly. I don't have much to do during today's shift, so I thought it would be best to check up on her. To see if there were any improvements, since the Dean put her in my care, if you agree to that of course."

She looked at me with a strange expression, before crossing her arms.

"He sent you didn't he?"

My brain worked clockwise at that, not taking long to realize who she meant. The woman was sharp.

I decided to stay silent at that. She continued to look at me for a few more seconds with a neutral face before letting out a deep sigh.

"She's upstairs in her room. She hasn't left her bed much but is eating more now." She headed for the second floor and I followed behind her, thinking just what was I gonna find.

A few more steps and we were before a plain wooden door, she knocked twice. "Keiko honey, there is someone here to see you."

The girl was sitting up in her pajamas, the covers to her waist. She glanced passively at us before she turned to look out the window.

Her mother left us, whispering good luck to me before closing the door. The room was silent as I came to sit down on her bed, rummaging through my satchel.

"How have you been feeling?"

She didn't answer, just continued to stare with the same bleak look that I saw at the hospital. Although there was actually a light of life in them now.

"I heard you've been eating more, that's good. I hope your parents are keeping a closer eye on you. And managed to throw all that shit you've been taking out." I took out my stethoscope.

"Do you mind?"

She didn't say a word as she slowly unbuttoned the pink top, allowing me to check her breathing. Taking drugs can leave serious side effects on all internal organs. Xanax was especially not to be taken lightly, ever.

Well at least she didn't take something like Oxycodone or Fentanyl. Not that that made her situation any better. She was fighting a more difficult battle, one in her mind.

Her breathing patterns were surprisingly good. She was lucky. As she put her shirt back on I contemplated on what I should do next. Should I ask? Keiko didn't bother telling me anything when I did at the hospital. I wasn't really one to pry even with my curiosity on that day.

Her hair was long and matted, much like mine now, a nest of brown locks. Well brown and black in my case. It was a habit of mine for years. Mixing black die with my hair. I just had some strands here and there since it wasn't long anymore. It didn't really do much for aesthetics but I didn't give a fuck. Black was my favorite color. It matched my soul.

"Yusuke sent me."

A flinch was her only reaction, still looking out the window silently.

"You worry him."

She snorted, a scowl throwing a shadow on her face.

"Yeah, same old story."

I raised an eyebrow. "Look I don't know what happened between you and your ex boyfriend but you could at least tell him you aren't on a death bed anymore. That's called common courtesy."

"As if he ever believed in that." She muttered bitterly. It was so strong I could taste it in my own mouth. Oil mixed with ash.

"He's the King. Whatever he has done, please don't hold it against him. It was probably a burden of his duties. You have to accept that."

That made her laugh, but there was nothing happy about it. Old anger on her breath.

"I have known that jerk my whole life. Duty? He has never cared about anything other than fighting. I tried to deal with it... It made him happy, made him smile more than anything else in the world... and he didn't really have much to smile about in his life."

I stayed mute and listened carefully. Images of a punk with a cheeky grin in my mind. Fighting made one feel alive, especially when your life felt empty, when you didn't come from the brightest background.

Anything, absolutely anything that stirred adrenaline was better than not feeling or feeling shitty emotions that came with the crap in your life. Sex, danger, alcohol, drugs. They were all a means.

Although some means of escape were more desperate.

I eyed this shadow of a girl, not daring to interrupt. The thought of learning more about Yusuke Urameshi had me fascinated.

"He was my first you know..." She whispered. "We've known each other since we were three. He didn't have many friends. Not with his attitude. People tended to avoid him since he had anger problems and got into fights a lot. Then..." Her eyes glossed over with tears, she looked fragile. As if she would fall apart even if a feather touched her.

"Then... that happened and he started to get into more danger... He hid things from me, lied to me, wouldn't talk to me, about ANYTHING. I had to find out on my own and I saw him in horrifying situations, near death situations... it was all too much."

"You had a mental breakdown at some point." I stated. She most likely snapped at some point, and tried to ignore it. To go on with her life acting as if everything was fine, no changes, the human brain didn't work like that.

"Yes... it happened at what was called The Dark Tournament. He was fighting in the finals with this large man with monstrous strength... I watched him get smacked around, being beaten within an inch of his life, not even defending himself a few times against him."

That surprised me. I didn't really know much about that tournament, just that one of the guys that owned a team demolished the stadium. Some billionaire maniac.

"I ignored it for a long time." She was looking down at her lap, her hands clenching each other so hard they turned white. "I waited for him. I waited three years for him after he left to train, again. This time being the longest. Holding onto that hope that it would be all alright, that not giving up on us would be worth all the heartache."

Another harsh laugh. "And I thought it was, when he came back on the very day I decided to move on. I was so happy. We kissed on the beach, and made love for the first time that night. I thought the nightmares were over. That we would be together finally, as a normal couple." A small smile that seemed like despair itself appeared. "But I was wrong. A selfish bastard will always be a selfish bastard. After the last King died he went to that tournament and won. Those feelings that I managed to put on the side came like a wave all at once, crashing onto me and drowning me. It was as if all of it meant nothing to him. My virginity, our relationship, it never meant to him as much as it meant to me and it never will. It hurt so much... I was a fool to think I could change him, by giving him love."

The tears didn't fall, she was fighting them stubbornly. "I won't cry over him anymore. I shed enough tears for him to last for at least two life times. I am done. Look at the state he has put me in. To such unhappiness that I lifted a hand on myself." She unlaced her hands, staring at her palms now. "It started bit by bit... I wasn't taking much, just enough to calm down because I couldn't on my own, no matter how hard I tried... I felt suffocated, by all my feelings... I don't know when exactly I decided to take my own life. I was just done with everything. With him. He broke me, I am completely destroyed."

I stared at her passively for a few minutes after she finished her talk. Absorbing every word like a sponge does water. And as I looked at her, really looked at her, after hearing her story there was only one sentence in my head.

You are just like my mother.

And it filled me with disgust.

"It's not his fault you're weak."

I think that was the coldest my tone has been all month. Her head snapped up at me. Shock and rage filling her dark pools.

"Excuse me?"

"I said it's not his fault you're weak." I all but growled at her. It would seem that a pissing match was well on its way.

"You sit there, giving me all these excuses about how he hurt you. How your love life wasn't how you wanted it, how you weren't 'as important to him' as you hoped you would be." My tone was mocking, whatever sympathy I felt for her gone. "And so he's automatically the worst. Wake the fuck up from your dreams girl. You've known him all your life, you should have known that he wouldn't change. And you waiting for him was entirely your decision, as was your decision to spread your legs for him. I will never understand why so many women think that will help them keep and or change a man. As if the thing between your legs is different than any other. Why? Because it hasn't been used before? You thought that made you special?" My mocking tone turned barbarous. I felt like lighting a cigarette now, a distraction from this fool, but I still had venom to spit.

I knew what I said was like a knife in the heart. I wasn't exactly proud of myself, but I couldn't help it.

This infuriation I felt, it was irrational. There was no real reason for me to be angry, however it felt...

It felt old. Like something from long ago coming to light. Something I thought forgotten when I had my first taste of life's heartbreaks.

"And love. Let me guess, before you he never had love right? Shitty mother, perhaps crappy father, maybe both. So you thought you'd be his light, his beacon of a bright future. Which isn't anything bad but he's different from you. But you wanted him to adapt to you instead of the other way around right?" I leaned in closer, the storm in my gaze matched her own. Good, be angry you pathetic cunt.

"Let me give you some advice since you're obviously still in that empty head of yours. The weak perish and the strong survive. People like you get eaten, trampled on. Maybe if you spent more time at least _trying_ to toughen up so he wouldn't have to save your sorry ass all the time, maybe you wouldn't have cried all the time. But hey, it's easier to be useless and whine right?"

The slap that was aimed at me was stopped by my blocking it with a clenched fist. She was breathing heavily now, sweat on her forehead.

"Oh I just know he had to save you all the time. Being around someone like him stirred trouble without a doubt. And instead of working on yourself you let him play your prince in shining armor, which put him in danger no doubt."

"That is not true!"

"Oh?" I grabbed her wrist and started to squeeze, not enough to pain her but she was in no way comfortable.

" _Your love._ Don't make me laugh, who gives a shit about your love. You think how you feel matters in a world like Yusuke's? When he had to deal with traumas worse than yours and had to sacrifice God knows what parts of himself to become stronger to protect himself and the people he cares about. Let me tell you something else. You say he's selfish, but believe me, he doesn't give a shit about himself, so I kind of doubt that. He appears to be like me, and people like him and I, we're different. We don't belong and we never will. Not with your reality."

I let go of her wrist, absolutely done with her. I kept my promise, I checked up on his useless bitch, I wasn't gonna deal with her a second longer. Snow can sign her over to someone else.

"Someone like you will never understand. From what I see you're actually a spoiled little twat. I can tell your parents are good to you, you have a nice home and that degree on your wall shows you were an excellent student. Probably popular too. And most likely no problems with money. No real life struggles. You should have let go of your naive attempts to be with someone like him. Your type and his don't belong together, you're too different. And those differences would have made your relationship fall apart even if he didn't become King. It's funny how people think that they can make the unchangeable changeable just because of the way they _feel_."

I thought the sheets were going to rip from her squeezing them so much, more useless tears leaking now. I wanted to rip her hair out. Constantly crying, such disgusting weakness. I ought to have let her die on that gurney.

Nothing pissed me off more than a weak female...

Or a female controlled by her feelings for a man.

How revolting.

I got up, gripping my bag harder than necessary, making my way towards the door, but what she said felt like ice down my back.

"I just really loved him ok..."

That sentence made me numb. All the fury gone, as if it were never there. Every syllable I uttered was painted over with that one sentence. All that I said was completely shat on with only six words. This topic often made me react heartlessly. I stood behind everything I said but...

 _Scent of winter filled my nose, excitement and something that might have been joy filled the center of my chest._

 _Swords clashing in a friendly spar, laughter filling the room._

A person in love is a fool.

But that didn't mean love itself was foolish.

It made people stronger, but more often than not, it made them weak as well unfortunately.

 _Pale clawed hands traveled over my naked waist up to my breasts, his long hair veiling us. The warmth of the fire felt nothing like the heat on my skin. The flames cast dancing shadows and his amber eyes glowed in the dark, like the finest gold._

 _It's your fault._

 _No..._

 _You made him weak!_

The memories still haunted me. Like hot needles into my brain. It was still so raw.

Love

Oh how I hated that fucking word...

If I could I would eradicate it from this world completely

The everlasting chill in my soul somehow felt even more prominent. I was used to my own coldness, a different kind of hell for someone who didn't feel the natural cold. It was my shield, a part of my person since the first time I faced death. I considered it a strength. Was proud of it.

I didn't like it right now at this moment.

That darkness and that specific rage that came with those memories needed to stay buried.

Deep.

My mouth felt like copper, but I opened my jaw to say. "I know." I didn't doubt it being the truth. I still held no respect for her though. No way in hell would she get that from me.

"But love doesn't matter, it won't help you survive, it'll more likely get you killed... if not, destroy you mentally."

She jolted at that, my words ever cruel. A fuck-up I was but I won't ever be a fuck-up like her. I might as well sign my death warrant then.

"Your reactions and behavior sound like Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. I will prescribe something for you once I am completely sure."

I suddenly hated myself a little more now. I couldn't do anything right today. This diagnosis did not make me feel any better, plus I was being a bigger bitch than usual. Something that made me grin in ninety nine situations. This was that one.

"Just call him Keiko." I looked back at her from the doorway, feeling very tired.

"No matter how bitter you are. You are childhood friends, don't let that wash down the drain. I may not be in any way shape or form an expert on feelings but I am pretty sure he loved you too. In his own way."

I closed the door behind me. Hearing chocked breaths behind it had bile fighting its way up. I felt as if I was going to throw up. The nausea strong.

I hate feelings

* * *

I barely put my satchel down on my chair when one of the nurses came up to me.

"Miss Cifer, you aren't going to believe this."

I raised an eyebrow and we made our way in a haste to Rin Abe's room, what greeted me made my eyes widen.

"Hi there!"

A cheerful smile greeted us. The perky woman tried to sit up, the nurses stopped her.

"Please miss, you must rest!"

"I'm fine I swear! I even felt fine when I was on my way over here so I'm not sure what happened."

I was at a loss for words. Rooted to the place I was standing. What is this? She shouldn't be in such a normal state, or even awake. Her speech would have been slurred, her eyesight foggy.

A seemingly healthy twenty-something woman was before me. This might have been a miracle, If I believed in such things.

No way in hell was this normal. As I eyed her suspiciously I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Unbelievable no?"

"You do know this isn't possible right?"

"It would appear this image begs to differ." Parker stated. As much as she was thrilled about this, I heard confusion as well.

Was this because of me? Did I fix things somehow by repairing the destroyed cells? I already doubted it, something nagged me. Like an annoying scratch that you couldn't reach.

Something was wrong.

Maybe I was too suspicious, however my instincts were never wrong before. I came to her side, bright eyes and a warm smile turning to me.

"Don't be so suspicious, I really do feel well."

I forgot she was like myself.

"A mind reader? That doesn't work on me."

"Nope, not a mind reader. I actually call my gift complete empathy. I am able to feel the emotions of others."

How unnerving, much like this situation. I sat down, eyeing her closely. She did so to me as well, tilting her head.

"My, you are freezing."

I didn't move at that, my expression bored. "And you are not dead." Since we were stating the obvious.

She laughed at that. "Lucky me no? Thanks for helping me out along with the others, Dr. Parker told me what you did for me. Your healing ability is amazing."

I contemplated whether I should tell her that I technically wasn't a healer. There was no name for abnormals like me. I was a peculiar breed. In fact I am the only one of my kind that I know.

Well, except for one other.

And to this day I am still not sure whether him being dead was a tragedy... or if I was lucky.

"Among that frost I felt something just now."

 _No._ I commanded mentally to her. I did not like to be analyzed. Glaring daggers at her I all but spat.

"Stop now."

She sat back a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. If I tell you I couldn't exactly read your feelings because it felt like a blizzard was in the way, would it make you feel any better?"

"How are you feeling?" I asked, changing the subject. I didn't want to waste time on useless conversations.

She looked thoughtful. "I honestly don't know what happened. This has never happened to me before, or to my family. I eat right, I hold female fitness classes. I honestly don't know why I collapsed."

"Do you remember feeling something strange before you did?" Parker asked, coming to stand right next to me.

Her eyes narrowed. "Not... not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I didn't feel anything but for a second... I felt like I heard..."

She stopped, as if her tongue twisted for a second. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and then her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

My own widened as the heart monitor started giving off signals like crazy, but that wasn't why I spiraled into action.

Black chunks of vomit started to pour out of her mouth like a fountain, she was choking desperately. I could see the whites of her eyes becoming bloodshot, as if all the vessels in her sclera burst. Twice today we held her down as one of the nurses called for cardiology. Her heart was beating impossibly fast now, completely opposite of it being weak early this morning. The noises she made were ones out of nightmares and the substance was coming out of her nose and ears now, black tears leaking as well.

The most horrifying thing however, were the thick black veins that spread out onto her entire body. Her arms and legs completely covered, up her neck to her jaw and the edge of her face.

She was dead before a cardiologist even stepped into the room.

* * *

It was as if she had been devoured from the inside by her own body, I thought.

The sun was setting, I was out smoking my cancer stick. Coffee in my hand that was entirely cold now.

What the fuck just happened? Never have I seen such a sight. This was no human disease, there was no force that could convince me that it was. Black veins appearing like that while you drowned in black sludge? Out of nowhere?

No.

This was not natural.

Animosity filled the atmosphere next to me as Hiei and I waited for Yusuke to come out after hearing about today's events. I had to call him. I had a feeling this was something he should be aware of.

"What do you think will happen next?"

"Hn."

Oh the stupid ice cream mood killer. I don't know why I bothered to ask this prick anything. He hasn't said a word to me since they got here. Just looking like he was thinking about which way to tear me apart limb by limb.

I tossed away my cold coffee along with my cigarette, pulling the skirt of my black dress down.

Yusuke came out with a sullen expression, someone else trailing behind him.

"What the fuck was that I just saw?"

"It appears such a gruesome death was most unnatural."

Well aren't you a smart one, I thought to myself as I checked out the redhead. Tall, slim, dressed as a gentleman. His face was blank, only intelligence in his eyes, eyes the color of a haunted forest.

"This is Lex by the way." Yusuke said nodding over to me.

Lex? How cute.

"How affectionate detective."

"Fuck off."

The redhead ignored the two, politely extending his hand, I did not miss the look of suspicion before a seemingly kind smile was presented to me.

"I am Suichi Minamino, Yusuke has spoken of you."

I shook the warm hand. That cautious look was loud. Yusuke wasn't the only one that spoke to him, no doubt stick-up-his-ass also said something, I had a feeling he wasn't polite.

"Alexis Cifer, I am a pharmacist here, and someone that is consulted about the difficult cases from time to time."

He tilted his head... like... like a sly fox. "Oh? I suppose S class abnormals are given much trust then."

Oh yes, sly indeed. Why did I feel that out of the three of them, this guy was the most dangerous? He felt strange. His energy spoke of a demon, but the body was human.

I gave him a small smirk. "I can assure you as long as you are honest, people are willing to put their trust in you... but if you lie, about your name for instance, people are quick to turn on you, as if they don't have enough of their own excuses to do so already, no need to give them more."

The brilliant green eyes widened, the smile gone. The two behind him looked taken aback as well.

This guy was a manipulator no doubt, takes one to know one.

His gaze became ruthless in a moment, his face still blank.

"What name do you go by as the creature you are?"

All abnormals have a specific code name, linked to their power. "Show me yours and I'll show you mine." I purred to him. I shouldn't be enjoying this after what just happened, but his annoyance about me reading him was entertaining.

Yusuke blenched at my attempt at flirtation. "Come on man, she isn't so bad, Lex was the one who called us over, you can tell her, she's a part of our crowd."

Redhead took in his words. And I wasn't sure what crowd he spoke of, nor did I really care.

"Kurama."

"Was that so hard?" I nearly flinched at the dimness that fell over him. Nope, this was not someone to trifle with.

How deliciously thrilling.

"Sapphire, like the jewel."

His eyes narrowed, as if he was thinking about where he heard that before. Think all you like buddy. You won't know much without me telling you, not in this town.

Yusuke came over and wrapped his arm around tall, cold and calculating. "Well now that you're done eye-fucking can we go get a drink while we talk about this crap? Seeing that shit made me wanna not have that memory in my brain."

I barked out a laugh, boy did the King know how to cheer you up.

"You comin' too Lex."

He grabbed me along with Kurama, and we made our way to God knows where. Yusuke turned his head back to shrimpy. "Come on three-eyes lets go!"

The same nagging feeling from earlier came back and I frowned, I was almost certain that I didn't hear anything at all, but when was I ever so lucky to be wrong and escape shit storms.

 _It won't stop with her_

 **Ok I gotta say I kind of hate this chapter uuughhhh, but I think it was the longest one so far** **(yaaaaaay) Can you guys tell me what you think? The 3rd chap was boring I know but I had to put it in for Yusuke and Alexis to start their friendship *shrugs* well you could say the story has officially started now, now the action reaaaally begins. Next chapter: A big goof we all love appears :3 and Lex gets a... suggestion so to speak. (Sorry if the chap looks screwed up btw) something always seems to happen at some parts of the chapters.**

 **What was Rin gonna tell Alexis? What did she hear before the beginning of her demise? Well, let me give you a clue. You already know what it is *winks* trust me, it's right in front of you.**


End file.
